Puppy Love
by BluBlancRouge
Summary: When Bella finds a stray dog it brings nothing but trouble for her relationship with Edward. It seems a protective Husky and a disgruntal Edward just can't get along.
1. New Friends come in Different Forms

The bell finally rang signaling that last period gym was over sending me happily to the locker room. The year was winding down and I would have thought by now they'd set us free of doing physical activity. Today luckily we didn't have a sport to play for we were finishing up our spring fitness testing by running the mile. I managed to trip a few times on the make-shift track set up around the school but at least with Edward in my class this year I never hit the hard concrete. I had told him not to stay back with me since I was going very slow and ended up being carried most of the way.

In the locker room I shrugged out of my slightly wet uniform, it had started to rain just as I finished, and into my warm, dry clothes. I had a pair of basic jeans and a tight-fit solid gray shirt as my mood was gloomy due to the thick fog I awoke to this morning. Now as I stepped out of the gym there was still a light haze filling the atmosphere. A pale figure appeared out of the mist and wrapped a stone cold arm around my waist. Walking with Edward, after our _breakup_, was kind of like being under a microscope; people looked at you, most curious as to what they were seeing. On the crown of my head I felt the soft pressure of his lips causing me to blush scarlet.

Within a few graceful strides Edward could have easily reached my car\but instead he trailed slowly beside me. Little things like that always made me feel inadequate although he said he didn't mind. My epiphany had long worn off and every now and then I'd question my hold on him. _He said he loves you,_ I told myself again and again yet the words never fully sunk in.

By now I was standing in front of my big, old truck that was hanging on by thin threads. Any day it could give out and I was even considering letting Edward buy me a new car. "What are you thinking about?" his velvet smooth voice purred to me. I looked over to his anxious face and curious eyes.

"You." it was partially true but only because he was always reminding me of how old my truck was.

"Well of course but what specifically brought my name to your thoughts on this occasion?" as if he knew what my answer would have been his response was well rehearsed like a line in a script.

_Should I lie or go with the truth, however embarrassing it would be to admit my defeat to saving my truck?_ He would probably be able to tell if I was lying so why not go with the truth and hope surrender isn't as horrible as it sounds. "How my truck is close to being used for scrap metal."

"True, but how do I fit in with your car being almost as old as me?"

"Well your always saying I should let you get me a new car and…I was actually considering it."

"Are you sure your not going out with me for my money?"

"I am not a gold-digger Ed-" he put a cold finger to my lips while shaking his head and holding back a laugh.

"I was kidding Bella. If I had known you were going to respond like this I would have said when I wouldn't have to worry about falling over from laughing." brushing off his hand I angrily jumped into the cab of my car not wanting to be apart of another one of his jokes. "Would it make it better if I said I was sorry?" he said leaning casually against my door.

My lips were pressed in a hard line as if I were truly considering my answer. "Well," I said unsure.

"Bella will you please forgive me for being so entirely rude?" he said while looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Uh hu," my voice sounded dazed and trancelike. Edward stroked a long white hand along my cheek through the open window before walking over to his silver Volvo. My eyes followed him through the throng of people until his car pulled out of the school and I realized my car was the only one left in the lot. Quickly I backed out of my space and left the school easily without having to wait in the line that always forms as students leave.

The ride home wouldn't take long but with my permanent speed limit it took longer than the normal amount of time, not that riding with Edward could be considered normal speed. I had to take the high way but it was the fastest and most direct way to get home although there was nothing but green as far as the eye could see. It was when a small gray figure appeared about 30ft ahead of me that I hit the break, my car squealing to a halt. What looked like to be tiny mass of fur I could now see was a dog panting excitedly in my direction.

My first reaction was an awed expression to the tiny puppy that was bounding towards me. Then it hit that I almost killed this dog in my inattentive state of driving. I opened my door and checked to see that no one was coming my way. The dog came up to my legs and pawed at my feet wanting attention. In case a car did come I picked up the pup and brought him back into the cab with me. I set what looked to be a him onto the seat and got a closer observation. There was no collar around his neck and no sign that anyone had taken care of him ever. He was a husky buy the looks of him with snowy fur and a half circle around his right eye that was auburn that looked like a crescent moon.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said although I knew he didn't understand. Lifting my hand I placed it on his muzzle through the short tuffs of hair. In response he came closer and started to lick my face insistently. "Stop it…stop it…" I said while laughing for it made me a little ticklish. "Ok stop." I put hand to his face and lightly pushed him back. A huge smile was still spread wide on his face with pure delight. _I wonder if Charlie would let me keep him?_ I thought about it but then remembered my fathers aversions to pets. _Maybe for a little while, just a day or two, what could he appose to that?_ It was along shot but maybe I could keep the puppy for day or two.

Looking over to the pup and back to the road I began to drive once more. After a minute he stuck his head out the window, his small hooked ears now wind blown. "Maybe I should give you a name, for the mean time at least." I was getting tired of calling him puppy or dog and thought a proper name would suffice. The first name that popped into my mind would never due, or at least Edward would never approve: Jacob. Although a mere pup he reminded me of Jake and I would bet if you enlarged him to werewolf size and turned his coat russet he'd be the spitting image of Jake. But not only would Edward hate the name it would remind me of how distant me and Jake had become; the void between us.

So the name Jacob was out. But whatever I named him I wanted it to be special, or at least creative; a plain old name like Bubby wouldn't due. As I parked in front of my house I grabbed my bag and held the car door open long enough for my little friend to hop out. Walking up to the door he strode right beside me, head moving back and forth looking at his new surroundings. Taking the key from under the eave I unlocked the front door sending the pup bombarding inside. Scurrying from the den to kitchen and then back to me I couldn't help but smile at how carefree a puppy could be. _Now what to call you,_ I thought and headed upstairs to my room.

After a few minutes I saw the husky crawl his way to the top step and turn into my bedroom to rest at my legs. When I sat down at my computer he repositioned so that his body was under the desk while also on top my feet. Turning on the computer took it's time as always and when I finally got to my favorite search engine I felt ridiculous about what I was about to do. In the dialog box I typed in 'unique dog names' and after another couple of minutes I got a page full of adds and a few promising sites. There were names organized anywhere from origin, meanings, mythology and to just sort through took awhile.

I found one site that caught my eye 'Wolf names for Dogs'. There was a long list with two columns one that had the names the other gave the meanings for each. I began scrolling down the list skimming through the names that sounded interesting or had a meaning that fit what I was looking for. Then one name in specific caught my eye; the name was Connor which had a nice ring to it and the meaning made sense to me. It meant 'wolf lover' and not too long ago I was a wolf-lover that is until Alice came back. But I still loved Jacob so wouldn't I still be a wolf lover? It seemed like one small dog and a little over analyzation could go as far as reminding you of how messed up my life had become since I moved to Forks.

"Connor," I said trying it out, and a small head looked up at me from the floor, "I like it too."

I finished my homework with a few distractions from Connor. In the den I was sitting on the couch with my sleeping puppy cuddled next to me. I had on the news but really I was watching the time in the corner of the screen. Any minute Charlie would be home. I didn't know how to explain a stray dog laying on his couch and I had a bad feeling his reaction would involve his face turning a deep shade of red. Only months ago had Harry Clearwater died and he was not much older then my own father who too could have a heart attack at any moment.

The door began to open and I realized I had missed the sound of the cruiser arriving. "Bells," Charlie's slightly worried voice sounded through the hall.

"Yeah dad, I'm in the den."

"Since when do you watch the news?' I turned too see my father standing far enough away that he couldn't see Connor.

"Oh, I just finished my homework and needed something to do. Um…dad…when I was driving home to day I kind of…came across a stray, and um…I sort of…brought him home." Charlie's face froze with anger and I awaited the odd shade of red.

"Bella, you know how I feel about dogs."

"I know." I whispered. "It's just he had no collar and I though maybe I could take him to the animal shelter in Port Angeles this weekend, just so I could know he'd be taken care of."

A sigh broke out of my father after a long silence, "Fine, but only until Saturday. Then I want you to take him to the shelter."

"Don't worry, I will." my voice was sullen and I was regretting having to give up my new friend who unlike my other friends he was more…humane. Sure I loved all of the Cullen's but sometimes it would be nice to hang out with someone who wasn't a mythical being and had no way of killing me. Connor wasn't human but he could be free to be himself with me and never have the need to hold back.

In the kitchen I heard Charlie ordering a pizza and saying he would be right there to pick it up. Once he left I rubbed Connors furry neck making him squint his eyes in pleasure. "I wish I didn't have to give you away to a shelter." a whimper erupted from his throat. "I bet you'd like to stay here also."

"Bella, who are you talking too?" I felt two cold hands rest on my shoulders from behind me. Behind me stood none other than Edward in all his god-like glory.

"Connor." I replied matter-of-factly as he came around the couch to sit next to me.

"And who might this Connor be?' he said through clenched teeth and his eyes finally darted to the small ball of fur next to me.

"My dog."


	2. Guard Dog

"You got a dog." each word was perfectly enunciated and the incredulous look on his face was too funny for words.

"Mmm hmm," I said while giggling quietly at his expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said at his still confused face. All of a sudden his expression went from that of troubling to menacing and revengeful. An angelic smile played across his lips and I leaned back a little more on the couch. I must have bumped Connor as he instantly became alert and had a paw on my lap, barking furiously at Edward. Exposing his teeth he now growled while continuing his string of high-pitched yelps. It was apparent that Connor did not like Edward and vice versa as now Edward too was growling. Neither of them were backing down and Edwards _other_ side was starting to show.

"Stop it guys." after I said this Connor whimpered a little but went back to laying at my side, keeping one eye open towards Edward who just glared. "What was all that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The growling. You know he's just a dog right." Connor's head popped up at my words as if he were in protest but then went back to silently watching Edward.

"Well…he started it." _Wow,_ I thought, _that was the last thing I would have ever thought I would hear from Edward of all people, or vampire, to say._

"Did you just accuse a _dog_ of picking a fight with you?" Edwards face turned to pure anger at my accusation and immediately regretted saying it. Head turning to the door I heard the cruiser pull up to the house.

"Charlie's here, I have to go." he said with no emotion coloring his tone.

"You'll be back later though."

"Yeah, sure." with that he was gone and I worried deeply about whether or not he would really come back.

"Bells, I have dinner."

"Coming Dad."

Dinner was it's usual quiet event, except for the smacking of Connor's lips as he devoured a slice of pepperoni. As much as my dad would never admit it I could see the smile that he had when Connor rummaged through the empty pizza box looking for more scraps. If it weren't an impossibility I might think that there was a chance of keeping my new puppy as a member of the family. But knowing Charlie and how much trouble I was already in for leaving the country it would be more likely that tomorrow when I went to school he would drive Connor to Port Angeles himself.

After I washed the dishes Charlie made his way to the couch and soon enough I heard scores being announced on ESPN. When I walked up to my room I saw my alarm clock as it read 9:23, meaning Edward would be here in thirty-seven minutes. Since there was time to spare I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed for the communal bathroom. The hot water of the shower felt good against my cool skin. The smell of strawberry filled the room as I applied my usual shampoo to my hair then washing my body with the bar of Dial that was currently in use. Drying myself I changed into my sweats and a t-shirt and returned to my room.

9:51 the clock read and soon enough I would see my angle once more. Climbing into bed I awaited his return but as the minutes passed there was still no sign of him. A panting sound arose beside me and I saw Connor with his front paws resting on the top of the quilt. Lifting him up he snuggled up next to me, meeting the curve of my body. _Why not, _I thought, _Edward isn't coming anyway. _With that thought I went to sleep.

EPOV

Sitting on my black leather couch I was thinking a lot about Bella's new dog. It might just be over analyzation but that creature reminded me of those volatile beasts out on the reservation. I knew if I brought it up with Bella though she would get made at me for speaking rudely about her _best friend_. Not only did I despise Jacob Black but I had to keep quiet about it too but for Bella it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. All this thinking about my angle made me realize that it was 10:11 and I was still at my house instead of with her.

Running out of my room I was quickly sprinting through the silent streets of Forks. Agilely I sprang up through her window only to see her sleeping with _Connor_ cuddled up next to her. That dog was taking up all the room of the twin sized bed where usually would lay next to Bella. I felt enraged and a little replaced but mostly in disgust towards that unworthy canine. No way could I just stand by and let myself be disregarded by such lowly of a being. As my hands reached towards his still form two small hazel eyes opened towards me and I pulled back. _Bella would not appreciate me massacring her new pet,_ I thought and forced the monster within me to settle.

The dog closed his eyes slightly but I could still tell that they were open, looking intently at me. Almost as if he were protecting my Bella he never let me out of his sight, nor did he sleep even the slightest. Animals always appeared to me as dumb, unintelligent creatures, but it seemed as if Connor understood something about me that I would never have assumed he could. This only brought me back to my thoughts of the werewolves; _could this dog be in knowledge of the wolves existence as well as mine? Could it be possible that he was in alliance with the pack?_ It all seemed ridiculous, these thoughts I was having. But maybe, if I knew what he was thinking I could decipher whether or not any of my worries were even possible.

Concentrating hard on the small white pup, I began to pick up something's about pizza, and a man with curly brown hair. Then his thoughts became clearer, I could make out what was passing through his head at that moment. _"What are you looking at?"_ he thought, and I pulled back a little dumbfounded.

AN

Wow you guys(or girls) actualy liked my story; I'd like to thank my mom and dad for having me, and my friends...Sorry I got a little carried away there. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, I think this was an all time record for me for just one chapter. Also to those who said they wanted Connor(1stepbehind29 & Italian-swin-chick) I'm sorry but he's all mine, in my mind at least. Getting off the topic of me being insane for imagining people and dogs inside my mind I'd just like to say I hope this story is entertaining you for I'm definatley having fun writing it. Please keep reading the next chapter is sure be full of suprises about our little friend Connor.

-DormantHeart

* * *


	3. Inside the Mind of the Enemy

It seemed preposterous that that dog could have spoken to me in plain English. Sure I had listened to the thoughts of my prey before but those prey happened to be human. It had been years since my rebellious era and I had ceased to have reason to know the thoughts of whatever animal I happened to be stalking. But Bella's new pet apparently had some sense of humanity and an attitude to match. I wonder if he would understand me if I talked to him for before it had seemed as though he knew what it was Bella was saying. 

"Hello _Connor_," I said his name icily and he glared at me through his slit eyes.

_"Was I talking to you?" _he thought in response to my salutation. It was apparent that he did know what I was saying and he had a whole lot to say to it as well. 

"No you weren't, but I was merely greeting you." I felt ridiculous and slightly expected his face to pull back in confusion, but complete comprehension was written across it.

_"Look, I'm not here to have small talk with you ok. If your gonna talk to me, make it important." _Rude was the only word that came to mind when I heard his response. If this was how he was going to speak, or think about me then I wouldn't participate in his charades. But I was curious, curious as to how he knew I could read his mind, curious as to what he really was. 

"You appear to know I can read your mind."

"And…?"

"Well, how is that?"

"A little birdie told me."

"I'm being serious, you know."

_"Yeah it's just fun to mess with your head." _I was starting to get aggravated, _"Alright, alright I'll tell yah." _there was a long silence. 

"Well, who told you?" this pup was defiantly driving me up a wall.

_"What I can't pause for dramatic effect."_ I was starting to steam, _" Ok I'll tell you: two words, Jacob Black." _so that volatile, insignificant beast thinks he can tell the whole world what I am…_Wait,_ I thought, _how does Jacob Black know?_

"How did he find out I could read minds?"

_"He told me that Bella here told him. That she had been vulnerable and in order to explain why some crazed she-witch was after her she spilled about you guys." _at least it didn't seem like a willing act, more of a confession. 

"And you fit into the picture how?"

_"I'm here to protect Bella." _he thought matter-of-factly. 

"Protect her from what?" my were teeth clenched as I said this.

_"You."_ now I was flaring and I grabbed the scruff of his neck, _"Uhh uh uh. Bella wouldn't like it now if you hurt her precious puppy."_ his hazel eyes gave me the puppy dog stare and I let go but not for his sake but my own. He was right, if I even left the smallest of marks I would be in big trouble with Bella and I couldn't lose her again. 

"I would watch what you say if I were you."

"And way is that?"

"Because in a few days you'll be gone and then I will have no reason not to kill you."

_"How can you be so sure I'm leaving?" _he retorted to me. 

"Charlie will never allow you to stay, it's only a matter of time." I threw back at him and he looked irked. Almost humanlike he shook his head back and forth in denial towards my words. "You can't win so why not give up now."

"Oh, your on."

BPOV

I woke up to see Edward by my window glaring down at Connor who was returning the stare sat up beside me. Petting his back I saw Edward convulse a little as Connor's head cocked slightly to the side. If more tension could be flowing through one room it might combust and my room was getting close to that point. "Edward, are you alright?" I hadn't forgotten he never showed last night but he seemed troubled all the same.

"What,…yes. Bella, why don't you get ready for school." standing up I nodded a little confused and out of the loop. I grabbed my toiletry bag and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing for school I went back to my room only to find the boys face to face again. Neither of them seemed phased by my presence and if I didn't know it Connor's expressions almost looked human.

"Uh,…Edward." finally he turned to me and backed away from the dog. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he looked to the floor and kicked one foot back and forth in a childlike fashion, _is it just me or is Edward getting younger by the day_. I sighed as he still didn't answer and soon enough he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm not going to forget." I said a little meek as he was now putting his lips to my collar bone.

"Are you still curious as to what I was doing?" I hated when he _dazzled_ me into doing things I didn't want to.

"A little." as I said this my eyes darted to Connor who was glaring at Edward from the bed. As Edward moved up to the hollow of my ear the springs of the bed released and a growling was heard right below me and I saw my enraged puppy barking down my boyfriend. If I had known any better I would think they were fighting for my attention, while fighting each other all at the same time. The tension was growing stronger as well and I was stuck in the middle of two boulders that were about to crash into each other at any moment.

For about a minute Connor just lunged and dodged back at Edwards legs in a an odd sort of dance. "Connor sit!" I yelled at him and he gave me an incredulous look but obeyed, sitting a foot away from me. Turning out of Edwards grip I looked him straight in the eye with a 'so whats going on' look on my face.

"What?" he asked as beffudled as I was.

"What's going on with you lately, it's like your a little kid again." his lips pursed and I knew I wasn't getting an answer. He turned on his heal and opened the door for me.

"Your going to be late for school."he said. Sighing I walked out the door, determinded to get to the bottom of this.

AN

Thanks for all the reviews guys, once again it's an all time record for me. I know it's a little weird that Connor is speaking, or thinking, in English but he'll explain it later so hold on for a little while longer. And finally you see the full fledged fighting between vampire and dog and things will only get more troubling for Bella when they both try to out due each other. The war is on but who will Bella choose...? Well I haven't really decided yet but I'd like to know who you think should win Bella's heart and who will just be second-string. Keep reading, more to come.

-DormantHeart


	4. Worry and Confusion

CPOV

I watched from the floor as Bella was ushered out of the room by that creep, or so I thought him to be. Her steps were careful when she walked down the stairs like she was preparing to fall and internally I laughed. As much as I couldn't admit it to anyone I liked Bella, as an owner, friend, or even just as a human. Even though she saw me as a dog there was understanding, and if anyone could see through the charade of the canine world it would be her.

Edward's topaz eyes bore into me with hatred. I guess I couldn't blame him, it was me to start this. Me and my stupid wandering; if I hadn't been in the forest the other day, if I hadn't been in pursuit of the odd smell radiating from the coast. Sure enough I found where the aroma was coming from and the stuff of myths that your mama told you before at the coming of night became reality. Werewolves existed. The door creaked shut and I snapped out of my haze to realize Bella was out there with that vampire and I was stuck here unable to protect her.

BPOV

When Edward was silent as he walked me to my car I was afraid that what I had said was now making him mad. And when he stood my car and kissed my forehead through the open window there was still that deep worry radiating inside me when his eyes never met mine and he disappeared. He was going to get his car, and probably change, but never does he say nothing; usually I'll get a 'Bella' or an 'I love you', but today nothing. It was in that nothingness that only my minds worst imaginings seeped through to my attention.

Trying to avoid the now constant distress I shifted to drive and began to drive towards school. But when I looked to the window I saw a rising and falling Connor, jumping madly in an attempt to be seen. _I'm sorry I can't take you, _I thought though I knew he couldn't hear me whether or not I said it out loud. With that my foot stepped forward once more on the gas peddle and the truck was off, if you can consider 20mph a racing start. My slow passing was like watching a movie in slow motion; me only seeing Connor gradually coming in and out of view and making the worry in the pit of my stomach grow to and even larger size.

The trip to school was as always near stagnant with all the time to look at the never ending green in front of you. Turning into the parking lot I found a space about five down from the only shiny Volvo in the lot; Edwards car. It wasn't that I was avoiding what was really happening to him but that the other cars surrounding his gave me an excellent excuse why to park where I did. Sure enough though he was there by my car, leaning against the frame waiting for me to get out.

Today I was early which for me was usually a good thing, of course this particular day was different; it was one of those days when I felt to awkward to even start a conversation with Edward without saying the wrong thing. And as always on days like this Edward himself was of no help, silently walking beside me making the tension rise within me. If anything was going to be said it was up to me to say it without either making a fool of myself or driving off the love of my life; easy.

"Edward, um…" ok so maybe this one time I could make a fool of myself just to hear his beautiful voice, "are you allergic to dogs?" I saw him try to hide a laugh but there was a seriousness to him behind the amusement.

"No, Bella. I am _not_ allergic to dogs."

"Oh," it was an inadequate response but how do you respond to your secretive vampire boyfriend who just so happens to despise your new pet.

"And you ask this because your worried I might take a snap at you pet?" it was a joke but only one his family and I would understand.

"No, because you seem to…not like Connor." his lips became pressed in a hard line. "If…if Connor bothers you that much then…I…I guess I'll just…take him to the shelter." I had already promised this to Charlie but I had hoped in the few days before my commitment he might agree to keeping Connor. Beside me I heard Edward sigh hard and when I looked at his eyes I saw that there was battle going on inside of him.

"Bella,…I think it would be…best you got rid of him."

"Ok," I said meekly, "But could you just tell me why you hate him so much?" he looked indecisive at my words.

"It's just…if you heard his thoughts…and that traitor Jacob…,"

"Wh-what? Jake? You read his thoughts?What did he say or think?" I was babbling and my head was swimming and more than anything I wished I didn't have to sit through a whole day of school before I could get to the bottom of this. But to my dismay the bell rang signaling that I was late and that I would be left with no answer to my hundred or so questions.

Edward just stood there looking away towards the school like he was wondering whether or not to leave me there. At this point I didn't know if I wanted him leave just so I might be able to put this in the back of my mind, but who was I kidding there was no way to make this go away. As for the other half of me, well that part was still entirely shell-shocked; never would I have thought Edward would go as far as reading Connor's mind. Not only was that unsettling but the fact that I didn't know _what_ it was Connor thought that made Edward so upset gave me no relief.

"Bella, I think we should go to class." he said without turned his gaze to me.

AN

Over a 1000 hits, all I can say is WOW. Well I guess I should be saying thanks because without you guys reading there wouldn't be that many. Ok, so this chapter was kind of a filler but I added in Connor's POV at the beginning just to give some hints to his side of the story, which you'll still have to wait for. Please keep reading and if you have a question or comment just review and I'm generally reliable when it comes to replying.

-DormantHeart


	5. Telling the Truth

Edward just stood there looking away towards the school like he was wondering whether or not to leave me there. At this point I didn't know if I wanted him leave just so I might be able to put this in the back of my mind, but who was I kidding there was no way to make this go away. As for the other half of me, well that part was still entirely shell-shocked; never would I have thought Edward would go as far as reading Connor's mind. Not only was that unsettling but the fact that I didn't know _what_ it was Connor thought that made Edward so upset gave me no relief.

"Bella, I think we should go to class." he said without turned his gaze to me.

"You go ahead." I said and daintily waved my hand towards him. No way was I sitting through seven classes, most with Edward, and be able to say nothing. Well I guess I could talk to him at lunch but that was still a few hours away and I was sure I wouldn't make it that long without exploding from the suspense. But if I didn't go to class it would worry Edward and hopefully lure him somewhere where we could talk.

"Bella, your going to miss class." I didn't respond, I merely walked back to my car and sure enough he followed being the worrisome boyfriend he was. His cold hand gripped my wrist in a hard, light for him, manner in which he turned me around. "Bella, if you leave now Charlie will find out and you'll be in more trouble if that is even possible and I don't think you want that." Darn, he knew exactly what to say to make me change my mind but I was determined to find out what had happened and soon.

"I know," I tried to say confidently but an actress I was not. "But I'm not going back,…"  
"Bella," I put a finger to his lips,

"Let me finish. I'm not going back till you tell me what happened exactly."

He sighed hard then turned his gaze back to mine "Fine, but I'm warning you now what I tell you might come as surprising."

"What could be more shocking then finding out the guy I love is a vampire." I said stern though mentally preparing for the worst. Edward just stood there with a displeased look on his angle face, his gaze to the school.

"Alright, but I think we should go somewhere where we won't be caught for ditching." I nodded and headed for the forest by the school with Edward right by my side, silent as ever. _What could Connor have thought? Is it even possible for Edward to read his mind? _was all that ran through my mind as the blood boiled under my skin from anticipation. It was because of my careless state that I tripped over a root while making my way into the trees so that I was out of view. Just like me to embarrass myself in front of Edward when I needed him to take me seriously.

Edward chuckled at my clumsiness but saved me nonetheless from falling in the dirt; only in times like this could I be glad and ungrateful for his presence all at the same time. "Are you sure your not missing your right foot?" he teased, and I glared as best I could, but with Edward you could really only ogle at his perfection: _darn, good looking vampires,_ I thought.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" I sounded a little ruder than I intended and there was a slight hurt in his eyes.

"I'd rather not," I crossed my arms in impatience, and he sighed, "well, the other night when I was late I came in and he was there on your bed, and I was well…jealous." his eyes darted to the floor, "I don't like having to share you and to see that creature lying next to you where I should have been…well it took me most of my control to not massacre him right there." I gasped, taken aback, "Bella, I wouldn't, I was just as I said before jealous. It's no excuse for what I was thinking, and it was childish to feel that way to begin with but it was like it was so easy for you to replace me."

"I could never replace you." I said quietly though still waiting for him to get on with the story. Edward turned his topaz eyes to lock with mine and I knew finally he was about to begin.

EPOV

Telling my side of the story was easy, I simply made myself the knight in shinning armor who was trying to protect his fair maiden from evil. Of course Connor's words were changed around a little, or a lot, but it wasn't as though he would come here and tell Bella exactly what had happened. When I was finished I remembered the last time I lied to Bella and I hoped this wouldn't cause as much pain as that time had.

BPOV

When I finally heard all that had happened I was sure my jaw hung wide open. _He couldn't, Connor wasn't a spy. Was he?_ When you love someone you don't think rationally about them, and in knowing Connor for a mere day he had become like a little brother as bizarre it might sound, and in that I didn't want to believe what I just heard. Maybe I was becoming one of those people who have tons of pets and think that they're humans in animal form. But I only had one pet, for now, who did seem humanlike.

"Edward can I talk to Connor." sure that sounded crazy but if Edward was going to tell his side of the story I wanted to hear Connor's, at least if I could Edward to translate.

"You want to talk with him." his face became incredulous and in slight worry.

"Yes, I want to talk to him and have you tell me what he thinks in response."

AN

Sorry if this wasn't as long a chapter either, I'm just building up the suspense. Bella is going to _talk_ to Connor and what he says will shock her every bone in her body. Sorry if I'm making it even more suspenseful, I think; I never really know what peoples reactions to my author notes are. Oh well, I hope you like this, I skipped out Edward telling the story for it's basically a repeat of chapter three only with a few changes in Connors words. Please don't hate me for the short chapters.

-DormantHeart


	6. BlackMail

Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but I wanted to make this chapter just right. Thanks for all the reviews, but not waste any more of your time, read on.

* * *

Edward gave me a look that read 'are you kidding me' all over it. I didn't go into shock after discovering that he was a vampire and now he's going into shock when I want to talk to a dog; was I crazy or was that odd. _Maybe I am crazy, after all I am about to have a conversation with my pet. _Indecisive, I was tired of standing there waiting so I began to walk back to my monster of a truck. 

Sure enough when I got there Edward was in the drivers seat; how his speed was so convenient for him when all of us humans had to do things the slow way. Climbing into the cab I shut the door quite hard to show that I was not happy about the seating arrangements. Edward simply started the car and headed out of the lot. It didn't take long for me to start seeing green as far as the eye can see.

To say I was sane right now was a questionable thing. For one I was considering my pet could understand me and that my vampire boyfriend who happened to be able to read minds was going to tell me what he thinks; normal right. Knowing Edward existed was one thing, knowing about Jake was another, but no one ever seemed to take my side into question.

"Bella, we're here." I looked out my window to see he was yet again right. Without a word I walked out of the car and to the front door. My hand grasped the knob to pull it open when I saw a cool, pale hand onto top of mine. "Are you sure you want to do this?" his eyes pleaded with me turn around and leave.

"Yes." I said, sternly and pushed my way inside with a disgruntle Edward on my tail. As if called Connor came jumping up to my side and then growling back towards Edward, who had a hard look on his face like he was masking his real anger.

I walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch, Connor making his way beside me on the leather. I looked to Edward anxious, and unsure whether to begin.

EPOV

Yet again I'd have to enter that pathetic dogs mind and I hoped to God that I wouldn't regret lying for with him here the power has shifted to his paws. I was no idiot and neither was he, and surely he'd use his smarts against my word. I looked at him and began to concentrate to see what I was dealing with.

_"Well, well, well,..look what the cat dragged in. You here for a rematch or were you so scared you had to bring your girlfriend?"_ if I were alive my blood would be boiling to the point where'd have a stroke. 

"No, I am not scared." I said through clenched teeth, "Bella, just wanted to talk to you."

_"Really? You say so. I'll tell her all about what you had to say last night."_ I knew this was a bad idea. 

"What did he say?" Bella's sweet voice called to me.

"He says he'll talk." she just nodded and turned her attention towards _him_.

"Do you understand me?" she asked innocently.

_"Well of course I do, and I listen better than that bozo over there."_ I just glared at his words. 

"Well?"

"He says yes."

"Hey next time could you use the words I actually say."

"No."

"No what, Edward?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, except you're a liar."

"I am not!"

"Edward, I don't know what he's saying but can we just get on with this." I nodded and awaited her next question. "Do you know Jacob Black." I winced at the mention of his name.

_"Yaeh, I know the big hairy guy." _I actually laughed at little at his description; maybe we could agree on something after all. 

"He says he knows him." I let out another small chortle.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, what are you so giddy about?"

"Just something he thought." she gave me a look that said 'which was' that only made me chuckle more. "Trust me, you don't want to hear it."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm serious, as much humor as it brings me it will only infuriate you."

"Edward, I really doubt that." sighing I gave in.

"He was just saying that Jacob was a big hairy beast." her face froze and I could tell she was trying to give a controlled response.

"Are you an ally with Jacob and the pack?"

"Well not an ally per say. More of just a dog who got hoodwinked into doin' another guys dirty work."

"How so?" I found it odd that those words escaped from my mouth.

"You see, when I ran into Jake the other day he was pretty mad at first to discover me watching him. But then when he had a 'brilliant' idea for me to watch over Bella here he said he'd brake my back if I didn't comply."

"What did he say?"

"That he's not their ally but that Black blackmailed him into coming here and _protecting_ you."

"Protecting me from what?" her voice was weak as she knew the answer but hoped otherwise.

"Me, Bella. Connor says that he discovered _Jacob_," I sneered his name, " in the forest and came up with the idea of having Connor come between us."

"I didn't say that."

"But it's still true."

"Yeah, you got a point there."

"Connor, is that true?" he simply nodded his head to her with an ashamed look on his face. "Connor, how is it you know what I'm saying, and that you seem so human, and…" I saw her begin to hyperventilate and I ran my hand over her back soothingly.

"Yes, how is it you appear so,…human?"

* * *

Sorry, for yet another cliffhanger, but hey how else am I going to get you to keep reading if there's no suspense. Wow I'm starting all of these author's notes with sorry,...sorry about that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and if any of you have ideas for what Connor is going to say next my ears are pricked(thats dog talk for I'm listening, sorry for the lame pun). Please keep reading, thats all I ask for, and maybe a million dollars,...just kidding.Sorry yet again for the horrible jokes. I gotta stop saying sorry. 

-DormantHeart


	7. The Charade of the Canine World

Yeah, I just updated but I've been on a creative streak and low and behold the next chapter was born, if you will. Just like to say sorry in advance if not once do you laugh, I know my comedy can sometimes make only me do that.

_

* * *

"I appear human? Really?" _I could tell by the sarcasm in his voice that yet again he was determined to get on my bad side. 

"Yes, you do. Now would you mind explaining?"

_"Yes, in fact I do mind." _my fists clenched up and if possible my face would be blood red with steam coming out of my ears and nose like it does in cartoons. _"Wow, I didn't mean to make you that mad, it's just fun getting inside your head,…for me at least."_ internally I heard his loud boisterous laugh. 

"Of course it is, now _please_ could you just tell me how it is you behave so damn humanlike?" If I were a third party observer I'd say that by the looks of the situation I'd need to be sent to an asylum before someone, most-likely Connor, got killed which he very well may.

_"Ok, I've had my fun so I guess I can tell ya. But bare with because this might go against everything you believe." _he said like my very existence didn't already prove there was more to this world than most know. _"For centuries, man has considered canines as merely their own little paly thing. As if we have no feelings, or thoughts, or brains. But by spending time with people we learned things far beyond what we already knew. Sure we could talk to each other in detailed conversations, that only us dogs can understand, but we, like humans, wanted to know more. So as all of them discovered the wonders of the world who was always right beside them to give them unconditional support?"_

"The dogs."

"Exactly. We learned everything just as they did but us dogs, we could keep it secret, no one knew what we were saying, we were the ultimate species. Until some pups began to change, they didn't want knowledge anymore, just someone to care for them. Pathetic is what they are. They bend to the will of you two-leggers like your really all that high and mighty but truly,…deep down they know that it's all just a charade,…that they are only fooling themselves. But what do I know, right? Us dogs haven't gotten past learning tricks for decades now. One day though,…we will rise again."

That had to have been one of the longest monologues I had ever heard and it came from a dog. My mind was whirling and I didn't expect anything that he had just told me; sure I knew that I was real but what he said, could that be real too? 

"Well?" I heard Bella say. I sighed not sure where to begin.

"He says,…that the dogs…they've always been like this…we just never noticed it."

"I'm not following."

"Well, as he tells me, the dogs know just as much as we do,…that over time we discovered more and that they were always right there with us…taking in the knowledge as well."

"But why…why do other dogs seem so…dumb." Connors head shot towards her and I laughed a little once more.

"Apparently they just…gave in, if you will. As if after years of being treated like a dog they began to act like a dog. Which is a poor choice if you ask me. Why waste the knowledge."

"That's what I've been saying all along."

"Well it appears that no one is listening."

"You are,…and if I can get a stubborn, overly confident, wise guy like you to listen, why can't I get them too?"

"I'll excuse that remark for now on the count of my answer which is because I'm only listening because it amuses me."

_"Well I'm sure glad I could make you laugh, maybe I'll start an act: Making Idiots Chuckle." _I glared as his rebuttals were now getting on my last nerve.

"Hello, Edward, as much as I love to watch you have a conversation I can't hear with my dog I think it's high time I get back to school." I turned my gaze to her after remembering she was still there.

"Well, most of the morning is over, mind as well wait til' lunch to go back."

BPOV

I looked at my watch to see that he had a point, why go back now when I'd only be missing three fourths of the period. But then again staying here didn't appeal to me all that much either. For over an hour now I'd sat through a conversation where I pretty much had to fill in the blanks with my imagination; easy for me, right? With the thought of going back to lunch I then realized Connor was left with nothing to eat and went to the kitchen to find something to suffice as dog food.

"Bella, what are you doing." Edward said as he wrapped in his arms around my waist while I was standing in front of the fridge.

"Getting Connor something for lunch." with that said he came dashing over to me and wedged his way in front of my legs to look at his selection. "I guess I should ask you what he wants?"

"And why is that?"

"Since now you two are such good friends." I saw his face go from happy to considering within seconds.

"I don't remember saying I was."

"Yes, but you looked so cute talking to each other."

"Cute, were we?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, very cute."

"I'll disregard that if you give my _friend _here some turkey."

"Mmm hmm." I mumbled, reveling in the happiness of the moment. For now everything was going well and I hoped that nothing would come and ruin it.

* * *

There you have it, a happy ending, for now. If you think our freind Jacob Black will be forgotten for his black-mailing(cause his last name is Black, get it? sorry it's lame) think again. More to come. 

-DormantHeart


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say this is the end. As much as I enjoyed writing this story I feel it's time to let it go. All of the original idea's I had for this story have escaped me, and it's hard to jump back into it after so long. To some this might be a disappointment and I am truly sorry for that. I guess you have to imagine what happens next or if you want I'm leaving the option open to continue the storyline if you wish. Hope you enjoyed what I was able to write.

-DormantHeart


End file.
